


Blues Take It Rough

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Collar and Leash Use, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose can be loud some nights.</p><p>Caboose Centric Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues Take It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of smut...

  "On your knees, rookie." Church orders, pushing Caboose's shoulders down, tightening the blindfold around his eyes. Caboose knelt, knowing that Tucker must be the one standing in front of him. "Do you know why we blindfolded you?" Caboose thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Because you look so pretty tied up." Church began to tie a soft rope around his wrists. "What do you think Tucker? Doesn't Caboose look pretty like this?"

  Tucker chuckled, running his thumb down Caboose's face. He ran his fingers lightly on his lips. "He looks so fucking hot." Tucker agrees forcing his fingers in Caboose's mouth. "Are you pretty, Caboose?" Tucker asked wiping the saliva from his mouth on Caboose's cheek.

  "No, Tucker, I'm not." Caboose denies, hearing a huff from Church. The blue feels a hand run through his hair. "Why not?" Tucker asks as Church pulls slightly. "We think your pretty, and we think for you, right?" Caboose nods. "So I'll ask again, are you pretty?"

  "Yes, I am pretty, Tucker." He agrees, feeling the grip in his hair loosen. "But I cannot see myself." He says making the other two laugh. Caboose smiled, proud he made them laugh.

  "Ok Caboose," Church says in his ear. "Ok, Caboose, what's the word if you want us to stop?"

  "No More." He says proudly, it was simple and easy enough to remember. Tucker and Church both begin to explore his chest and face, hands roaming everywhere

  "Good boy." Church purrs in his ear, sliding his hand down his stomach and palming Caboose gently. The youngest blue shivers, biting his lip. "You're going to listen to us right?" 

  "Yes, Chur-" He began, but was cut off by Tucker's fingers in his mouth again. Caboose mumbles through them, licking and sucking slightly. 

  "He will Church, but I only want to hear him moan." Tucker growls. Caboose hears Church slide off his shirt and Tucker does too. "Let me." Tucker takes the place of Church's palm, shoving his hand down his pants to touch Caboose's cock directly. 

  "T-Tucker." Caboose whimpers, earning a rough stroke. Church yanks the pants down, taking the underwear with it. Caboose feels a hot breath near his semi and it's soon taken into someone's mouth. He thinks it's Tucker, but the blindfold hasn't ever been so blinding. "Mm-ah!" Caboose whimpers.

  "You like that rookie?" Church murmurs in His ear. His fingers travel down and play with Caboose's entrance, putting a dry finger in. "Does that hurt?" Caboose shakes his head, feeling some drool leak from his mouth. Suddenly all warmth is gone and he's naked and on his knees alone. 

  Caboose's breath is shaky and he waits for them to say something. "Church?" He calls wishing he wasn't in darkness. "Tucker?" He is suddenly pushed onto his face, ass in the air. 

  "Did Baby miss us?" Tucker coos in his ear, and a hand wraps around his cock. "Who do you want first?" He asks, and Church begins pumping. 

  "C-church." He cries. Tucker rips off the blindfold, smashing his lips to Caboose's. Caboose feels two cold fingers at his entrance and they shove in. Church's cock soon takes it's place and Caboose is thrusting into the air for friction on his dick. Tucker pulls away, holding him still.

  "Who said you could Move?" He asks forcing his eyes up. "Who the fuck told you to move?" 

  "N _obody!"_ Caboose yells after Church stops thrusting. Church pulls out leaving Caboose hopelessly empty. "Oh, please, I'm so close." Caboose begs.

  "Who told you to cum?" Church asks, and Caboose pulls a desperate face. "Because I didn't."

  "I didn't. So what gave you the idea you could?" Tucker holds his chin firmly.

  "I won't cum until you tell me." He gasps. "Just-" He begins until a ring is slipped onto his hard dick.

  "We know you won't now." Church clips a collar around his neck and attached a leash. Caboose's face heats up and he feels a jolt of pleasure from just the collar being on. Caboose moans slightly, and Tucker and Church grin. "So you like the collar?" 

  Caboose nods, keeping quiet to earn his right to cum back. Tucker pulls on the leash, pulling Caboose up to a crawl. "Go sit on Church's lap, puppy." Caboose crawls quickly and sits with his back to Church, his naked leg between Church's jean covered legs. He waits patiently as they tie the blindfold again. Church begins to jack him off, the ring creating an uncomfortable buildup. "What's the matter? Having trouble cumming?" Tucker snickers as Caboose moans.

  "Please, I-I won't ever do anything without asking first again!" He cries,  and Church takes it off allowing him to cum. Caboose shakes and barely registers that Tucker had the white liquid on his hand and is shoving his fingers in once more.

  "Make sure I'm clean." He orders, and Caboose begins sucking sleepily. Tucker and Church begin to make out, Tucker's fingers still in Caboose's mouth. Caboose sucks like a lollipop and watches his teammates kiss. Caboose shuts his eyes and begins to doze off, only to be awoken by Tucker pulling the collar. "You're sleepy?" 

  "Yes." Caboose whispers. Both men smile at him petting his hair, "But we can go again if you want." He yawns, blinking awake. 

  "You get to bed, Caboo." Church uses his pet name. Caboose nods flopping onto the pillow, Tucker and Church falling beside him. Church unclips the collar, relieving Caboose of his ropes too.

  "Goodnight Baby." They both say to the young blue. He's already asleep.


End file.
